Fear
by Our Eleventh Hour
Summary: Growing up, not much scared Dean Winchester. Tag to episode 'Unforgiven'.  6x13 if I'm correct  So there are spoilers! Now AU.
1. Chapter 1

Growing up, not much scared Dean Winchester. He could take down any bully that dared to threaten his baby brother. Dean knew how to kill almost every monster he and his family had come across. Some of the things that did scare him were CPS and seeing his family hurt. CPS the Winchesters were usually able to avoid. Being hurt on hunts was more common, though.

As a young man, the fear of CPS left the moment Sammy was eighteen. Then came the day when Dean discovered Sam had been applying for colleges. A new fear wriggled into his heart.

Once Sam left, the fear morphed into something happening to his baby brother while he was in California. What if there was an earthquake? What if he was attacked on campus? A fire? A monster? Millions of scenarios crossed through his mind everyday he and his brother were apart. How could he protect him if he wasn't with Sam?

From the time the two brothers were reunited, the fear went back to mainly revolving around something hurting his brother or his father. After his dad died, the fear of Sam dying amplified.

But now, seeing Sam on the ground after their latest case made Dean almost freeze in terror.

Sam was remembering. Hell. Lucifer. Michael. The whole enchilada. Death had warned Dean about the wall being temporary but he figured he'd have more time and would be able to find a more permanent solution. He was so going to kick Sam's ass for pushing his memory and scratching the wall. Though, in his defense it wasn't entirely his fault.

"No, no no." Dean half-shouted as he slid to his knees beside his baby brother. "Come on Sammy," he pleaded, watching Sam's eyes dart around the room seeing things that Dean couldn't. Cas had warned him, too. Hell, even freakin' Crowley said it wasn't a good idea! But Dean had been so desperate to get back his brother…to get rid of Robo Sam and replace him with the kind, caring, compassionate, pain in the ass baby brother that Dean loved.

Sam jerked on the floor, letting out a noise that made Dean's heart clench. "Sam! Man, come on you're not there anymore. I got you out—you're safe!" He yelled, grabbing Sam's arm. Safe definitely wasn't a good way to describe what was happening, that was for sure. "Don't do this to me, Sammy, I just got you back! _Please_!" Dean begged, something he rarely did.

No matter how long he tried to coax his brother, Sam continued to remember and refused to return to the present. Then, out of nowhere, a quiet 'pop' made Dean swivel around to see Castiel. The angel ignored him and went straight to the youngest Winchester on the ground, putting a hand to his forehead. Sam's eyes shut and his body went limp. Dean watched Sam's chest rise up and down a few moments before glancing at Castiel, then back to his brother.

Castiel straightened and looked at Dean, several emotions written across his face. "I tried to tell you, Dean."


	2. Chapter 2

Castiel helped Dean pick up Sam and put him onto one of the two motel beds. After that he walked to the door and stood in front of it, glancing between the brothers and the door. He should leave, the war in Heaven was still going on and things were not looking good for his side. But…the angel was needed here, on Earth.

He had warned Dean this would happen; there was no telling what sort of torturous things had gone on in Hell while Sam was locked in with Castiel's brothers, Michael and Lucifer. While Death's 'wall', as Dean called it, was a solution it had _never_ been permanent. Castiel had honestly expected something like this to happen…he just prayed it had been further down the road.

Since he had pulled Dean out of Hell, he had grown quite close to both of the Winchester brothers. Castiel didn't like what he had found when he had searched for Sam's soul all those weeks ago but that didn't mean he wanted Sam's soul fresh from the 'Cage' only to have the man re-live the experience and possibly lose his sanity along the way.

He looked up as a low buzz entered his ear. Castiel was needed in Heaven…now. With another look at the brothers he said, "Dean…I need to go. I will return as soon as I can. Sam should not wake up for at least a few hours…I suggest you get some sleep yourself, you're going to need it." When the oldest brother didn't answer Castiel sighed and returned to his home.

Dean had no clue what the hell he was supposed to do. Sam was unconscious due to an angel knocking him out with some angel mojo. Oh yeah, Sam was also remembering _Hell_. Wasn't this just great?

"Damn it." Dean ran a hand over his face and looked at the door where Castiel had just been. He wanted a solution and he wanted it now. Dean stood up and walked to the unoccupied bed before sitting down on the edge of it, facing his brother. What was he supposed to do? Cas said he only had a few hours and he should get some sleep but…there was no way he could just waste time. Sam's sanity was slowly slipping away.

With a sigh, Dean retrieved Sam's laptop and his cell phone. He hit speed dial number two and plugged the computer into the nearest outlet.

The phone rang three times before the gruff voice of Bobby answered, "Hello?"

"Bobby, we have a problem."

"When _don't _you idjits—"

"Sam's remembering."

The older hunter paused before asking, "Remembering what, exactly?"

Dean shut his eyes and sat back down on his bed, laptop on his lap. "Hell. Bobby…the wall…I don't know if it's all the way down but it coming down, even Cas said so."

Several curses flew from Bobby's mouth, and then both ends went silent. Dean heard the man he considered a father sigh and curse a few more times before he said, "I've still got a few books I can check but I'll need to translate them first. You get your asses over here as soon as you can…how is he?"

Giving a short, humorless laugh Dean retorted, "Just peachy. He's out picking daisies right now, should be back soon—"

"Damn it, Dean! You know what the hell I mean!"

"He's…I'm not really sure. When Cas popped in he knocked him out."

"And before that?"

Hesitating slightly, Dean continued, "He was…he fell to the ground and started clutching his head like it hurt…. And he was starting to sc-scream and it was like I wasn't even there, he couldn't see me at all." Swallowing past the sudden lump in his throat, Dean went on, "We'll be there soon as he wakes up…if he's okay, I mean. If not—"

"I'll make the trip if that's the case. Listen, Dean, we'll figure something out…we always do."

Dean held back one comment: _There's a first for everything._

**Originally this was a one-shot story but then…someone left a review hoping I would continue so…I decided to! I'm not sure where this is going so bare with me here. Ideas, suggestions, reviews—and anything else related—are all welcomed, encouraged and appreciated!**

**I also know these are extremely short but…I think they kind of work like that….**


	3. Chapter 3

**Microsoft Word messed up on me so please pardon the mistakes, I've gone over this a time or two to try and catch any but...no promises ;)**

Sam opened his eyes and blinked slowly, trying to figure out where he was. He pulled himself up and found that he was on a motel bed and Dean was typing away on Sam's laptop. Sam raised an eyebrow but Dean seemed too focused to sense the awakening of his baby brother. _Thought we solved the case_, Sam thought to himself as he did a quick recap of their latest case. _Yeah, we should be good...but why's Dean using a computer?_ His first thought involved his brother looking up...well, stuff Sam really didn't want to imagine right now. "Dean?"

The man in question jerked his head up, almost sending te laptop to the floor. "Sammy, you okay? How's the head?" Dean put the computer on his bed and stood up and approached his brother.

_Did I hit it or something?_ Sam wondered to himself, attempting to come up with a reason as to why his brother was suddenly in mother hen mode. "It's fine, why?"

"You mean...you don't remember what happened earlier?"

"I remember we solved the case, then came back and that's it. Did I hit my head? Concussion?"

Dean shook his head but looked extremely relieved, "No, no. Look, we can talk about it later. Right now we need to high tail it to Boobby's, he's expecting us and he's doing some research and-"

"Research? On what?" Sam asked, puzzled. "Did he come up with a case-"

"No, Sam just...just trust me, okay?" Dean's voice took on a desperate note, making the youngest WInchester nod slowly despite the questions running throujgh his mind.

*Supernatural*

The ride to Sioux Falls, South Dakota, was mostly spent in silence. At some points it was a comfortable silence and at other times it was slightly tense. Sam had no idea what was going on, but as far as he could tell he definitely did not like it. He thought he and Dean were through with the secrets considering the fact keeping secrets usually resulted in disaster when it came to the Winchesters. But, Sam knew he had to trust his brother even if he wanted to know everything that was going on.

"You sure you're alright?" Dean asked for the third time since they had hit the road.

"Dean, I'm serious man I'm fine." Sam groaned. The younger brother had mixed feelings about his mother hen of a brother. On one hand he was glad Dean still cared about him and was concerned enough to ask how he was feeling. Since the whole Apocalypse thing before Sam had gone to the Cage it was like the brothers were walking on thin ice around one another. But on the other hand, it was annoying as hell. He was a grown man for cryin' out loud and he did not need to be taken care of by his brother...even though it did feel nice for someone to actually want to take care of him.

"I'm just askin', Sammy."

That was something Sam had noticed since his soul had returned from the Cage. Dean had referred to him more as 'Sammy' rather than 'Sam'. He'd thought about it and figured it must have been how Dean compared 'Robo Sam' and 'Sam with a Soul'.

They fell into a silence, a comfortable one this time. When they arrived at Bobby's they exited the Impala and walked through the front door, knowing Bobby already knew they were there thanks to the Impala's loud engine.

"Library!" Bobby's shout carried through the house. Sam and Dean made their way to the library and found the older hunter reading an old book written in some other language they didn't recognize.

"Hey, Bobby." Dean greeted.

He nodded and put the book down on a small table beside the comfy chair he was sitting in. Bobby stood up and said, "I couldn't find anything. As far as we know this could be the first time this has ever happened-hell, it probably _is_ the first time this has ever happened."

"The first time what's ever happened?" Sam questioned, glancing between the older hunters. Dean shot Bobby a 'shut up' look and opened his mouth but was cut off by Sam, "No, Dean! What the hell is he talking about?"

Dean ran a hand over his face, "Fine. We think your little episode earlier had to do with you remembering the Cage."

"And you didn't think that was worth mentioning?" he demanded in response. "Dean, how could you keep that from me?"

"I sincerely apologize for not wanting to send you for another stroll down Memory Lane, Sam. The memories coming back from our case were the reasons you started to remember in the first place!"

Taking a deep breath the youngest hunter said, "I guess you're right. It's just that I don't remember anything and then you start acting all secretive about it-"

"I know, I'm sorry, Sammy but it was for your own good." He pulled a phone out of his pocket before saying, "I'm gonna go see if Cas has any service in Heaven." Dean left the house and went to the car lot, hitting his number three speed dial. The voice told him the phone was out of use at the moment and to try calling again later. "Guess that's a no." Dean snorted. He glanced up and said, "Castiel? If you can hear me I just wanted to let you know Sam's doing good. Next time you can drop in...we'll try figuring something out until then."

**Sorry it took a few days for me to get this chapter up. I was sick Wed and Thurs and now I have a ton of make up work from school to do this weekend and two tests to study for on Tues and Wed. Next chapter will be up no later than next weekend.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry it's taken forever for an update. This **_**is**_** the last chapter of this story.**

So far they'd come up with nothing to solve Sam's situation. It had been almost two weeks of non-stop research and Sam was falling apart almost every other day. Some days he remembered The Fall, as everyone had taken to calling his jump into the Pit, and others he had flashbacks and panic attacks.

Castiel hadn't been able to help much but helped when he could; his help being using his powers to give Sam some much needed rest and peace.

"The wall is coming down Dean and we can't stop it." Castiel told him while Sam slept obliviously on the couch. "I believe it will last a few more days before the memories over run his mind."

"Damn it," Dean muttered, running a hand over his head. "What am I supposed to do, Cas?"

The angel paused before reluctantly saying, "I don't know Dean."

Four days later the wall fell and Sam was left in a sobbing, heart-breaking mess. A day after that Castiel gave Dean an option.

_**Two Years Later**_

"Are the Johnsons still coming over?" Lisa asked, handing a beer to Dean. He accepted it quickly before setting it down on the kitchen table, unopened.

"Yeah, Rick said they'd be over around six." the man replied.

It had been two years since the mental wall in Sam's mind had fallen. Sometimes Dean still had trouble believing he had accepted the offer Castiel had given him. He and Bobby had argued it over for hours while Dean held his crying, screaming baby brother. Castiel predicted that Sam would never fully recover from the memories and even if he held off the flashbacks he wouldn't be lucid long.

A quiet thump from above them had Lisa and Dean sharing a look. Lisa sighed before yelling, "Ben!"

Moments later Ben was running into the kitchen, attempting to look innocent. "Yeah Mom?"

"What've we told you about playing ball in the house?"

"Er...not to?"

Dean felt a lump in his throat at the response. Ben sounded so much like Sam when they were kids it was hard to believe Ben wasn't channeling Sammy.

He left Lisa to deal with Ben, going out to the garage to check the Impala. She was retired now, like Dean. They didn't hunt anymore, didn't take road trips, didn't park at old diners or motels.

A quiet snap had Dean looking up, reaching for the gun he kept in one of the tool boxes. Once he saw his unexpected guest he relaxed, "Hey Cas."

"Good evening, Dean." the angel replied. The war in Heaven was over and Castiel had come out victorious. Things were running smoothly upstairs, thankfully. "Sam says happy Fourth of July."

Dean smiled, "Tell him he better not be late for the fireworks or I'll kick his ass."

Castiel nodded, smiling sadly, "He misses you."

When Castiel had first told Dean he could bring Sam into Heaven, he wasn't sure what to think. That would basically be killing his brother, right? He'd already gone a full year without Sam and he'd barely made it and then Cas wanted to take him away again? Hell to the no. But then Castiel said, "I can make sure you see him whenever you want."

With Castiel's status in Heaven he was allowed to bend the rules a little. The way Cas explained it, he could link Sam's soul to Dean's temporarily when Dean was asleep since his mental barriers were down and mostly unguarded. This would result in Sam being in Dean's dreams. After much, much consideration Dean accepted. Sam had a place in Heaven and he could still see Dean.

Now Sam's body was buried in Lawrence next to their mom's grave where their dad's dogtags were also buried; Dean just couldn't bring himself to burn his brother's body. Castiel had put up several protections in the graveyard, though, so nothing supernatural could bother any of the bodies buried there.

For about a year Sam and Dean saw each other once a week. Sam described his Heaven to Dean. Jess was there and there was this huge house in the woods that Sam had said he and Dean had stayed at when they were kids. Dean wasn't there, obviously, since he was still alive and kicking but he had a feeling when he did die he'd find his way there.

Eventually Sam learned to manipulate Dean's dreams so they could hang out anywhere they wanted. In the beginning whatever Dean dreamed was the place they were stuck at. Now, Dean was always looking up places to visit. All he had to do was give Sam a name and his brother could take them there. Dean wasn't sure how that worked-something about Sam having access to a map in his head or something-but it was pretty cool.

After the war in Heaven, which lasted about a year after the wall fell, and Castiel had won he was able to bend the rules even more and let Sam visit Dean every night. Some people would think it would get boring after a while, but not Dean.

He missed Sammy so much it hurt. He missed the bitchfaces, the complaining, everything. Now he only got to see it in his dreams, but at least his brother wasn't reliving Hell.

"I miss him too." Dean replied after a few minutes. Sure, they saw each other every night but it wasn't really the same.

Castiel cocked his head to the side as if listening to something and he smiled, "He says you're being a girl."

That was something else Dean had had to get used to over the years. When Castiel came to visit Dean or Bobby he would hook a link up to Sam so they could talk directly.

"Bitch." Dean laughed, shaking his head.

"He says you are a jerk." The smile faded and Castiel clapped Dean on the shoulder. The angel had gotten more human over the past couple of years, something Dean found a little funny at times. "Well, Dean, I need to go."

The angel left with a quiet snap, leaving Dean alone in the garage with the Impala and the bittersweet memories she brought with her.

**So...originally Sam was going to be de-aged and Dean and Lisa would raise him with Ben, sort of like he was turned into a baby and given a second chance sort of deal. But it just felt...wrong, I guess. So, I started playing with this idea. **

**I needed a happy ending after a tragedy. I wasn't sure how to save Sam from the wall falling down so Castiel popped up with a solution that wasn't perfect but helped out enough so I got the happy ending I wanted.**


End file.
